bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shūhei Hisagi/Image Gallery
Hisagi Anime Images Profile Images Ep216HisagiProfile.png|Shūhei Hisagi. Ep38HisagiProfile.png|Hisagi. Young Shuhei.png|Hisagi as a child over 100 years ago. Ep46ShūheiHisagiAcademy.png|Hisagi as an upper class man in the Shinō Academy. Soul Society arc Ep46AogaHisagiKanisawa.png|Hisagi preparing for an Academy assignment. Ep46IzuruRenjiMomoProtectHisagi.png|Hisagi being saved by Kira, Renji and Momo when they were in the Academy. Ep51KomamuraTosenIbaHisagiConfront.png|Hisagi alongside his captain and the 7th Division. Ep53YumichikaVsHisagi.png|Hisagi vs Yumichika. Ep62HisagiTosenCaught.png|Hisagi captures Tōsen. Arrancar arc Ep138UkitakeHisagiDiscuss.png|Hisagi talks with captain Ukitake while watching Orihime and Rukia train. SeireiteiCommunicationEditingDepartment.png|Hisagi in the Seireitei Communication Magazine Editing Department. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep219HisagiFaceOff.png|Hisagi faces Findorr. Ep219HisagiFindorrClash.png|Hisagi blocks Findorr at 3rd Seat level. Ep219FindorrMocksHisagi.png|Findorr mocks Hisagi. Ep219HisagiSlashed.png|Findorr slashes Hisagi. Ep219FindorrStopsHisagi.png|Findorr stops Hisagi's attack. Ep219FindorrCutsWires.png|Findorr cuts the bridge wires. 219Findorr and armband.png|Hisagi throws his explosive band at Findorr. Ep219HisagiShikaiKazeshini.png|Hisagi's Zanpakutō Kazeshini in Shikai. Ep219HisagiShikaiIntimidation.png|Hisgai intimidates Findorr after releasing his Zanpakutō. Ep219HisagiWater.png|Hisagi enveloped in water. Ep219HisagiReleases.png|Hisagi releases Kazeshini. Ep219FindorrBlocksHisagi.png|Findorr blocks Hisagi. Ep225HisagiIzuruIntervene.png|Hisagi and Kira save Momo. Ep225Kubikake.png|Hisagi throws Ayon using Kubikake. Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Hisagi and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. Ep280HisagiEntersBattle.png|Hisagi and Komamura confront Tōsen. Ep289TosenMeetsHisagi.png|Shūhei and Tōsen Ep289TosenStabsHisagi.png|Tosen stabbing Hisagi Ep291HisagiStabsTosen.png|Hisagi stabs Tōsen in the head Ep291HisagiImpalesTosen.png|Hisagi releasing Kazeshini inside Tōsen. Ep301StunnedFaces.png|Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi are shocked. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc EP355 Hisagi'sPlan.png|Hisagi's plan for the Seireitei Bulletin. Bount arc (anime only) Ep85OrihimeHisagiVsMabashiRukia.png|Hisagi protecting Orihime from a possessed Rukia. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Ep88Byakurai.png|Hisagi uses Byakurai on Ugaki's Doll, Gesell. Ep89HisagiIzuruSaveGroup.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Ep89IzuruHisagiAttack.png|Hisagi and Izuru in battle. Ep91IchigoPunchesUryu.png|Hisagi watches as Ichigo strikes Uryū. Ep100HisagiReportsToSajin.png|Hisagi reports to Sajin Komamura. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi.png|Ikkaku faces off against Hisagi. Ep183IkkakuVsHisagi.png|Hisagi clashes with Ikkaku. Shuhei backs off.png|Hisagi backs off Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 233Iba, Hisagi, and Izuru go.png|Iba, Hisagi, and Izuru go to the beach. 234Shinigami report.png|Two Shinigami report to Hisagi. 234Hisagi says.png|Hisagi says the Zanpakutō spirits may have disappeared. 234Hisagi looks.png|Hisagi looks at the bodies of his fallen subordinates. 234Hisagi notices.png|Hisagi notices a cut on his cheek. 234Kazeshini approaches.png|Kazeshini approaches Hisagi. 234Hisagi asks.png|Hisagi asks Kazeshini whose voice he is referring to. 235Hisagi jumps.png|Hisagi jumps to avoid Kazeshini's kusarigama. 235Hisagi cries.png|Hisagi cries out in pain when Kazeshini's kusarigama cuts his back. 235Kazeshini stands.png|Kazeshini stands up behind Hisagi. 236Hisagi is slashed.png|Hisagi is slashed by Kazeshini. 236Izuru arrives.png|Kira saves Hisagi from Kazeshini. 236Hisagi states.png|Hisagi states he cannot let Izuru take care of his problem. 236Izuru assumes.png|Izuru assumes a battle stance. 236Izuru heals.png|Izuru heals Hisagi. Beast Swords arc (Anime only) Ep260LieutenantsInvestigate.png‎|Ikkaku, Iba, Izuru, and Hisagi run through the forest. 260Kusarigama hurtles.png|A kusarigama hurtles toward Hisagi. 260Hisagi tells.png|Hisagi tells the others to go on without him. 260Hisagi deflects.png|Hisagi deflects Kazeshini's kusarigama with his own. 260Hisagi uses.png|Hisagi uses Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan. 260Hisagi cuts.png|Hisagi cuts a red-eyed Tōjū across the chest. 260Hisagi elbows.png|Hisagi elbows Kazeshini in the chest. 260Kazeshini confronts.png|Kazeshini confronts Hisagi head-on. Ep260HisagiVsKazeshini.png|Hisagi crosses kusarigama with Kazeshini. 260Hisagi blocks.png|Hisagi blocks Kazeshini's kusarigama with his own. 260Kazeshini clashes.png|Kazeshini clashes with Hisagi. 260Hisagi slashes.png|Hisagi slashes Kazeshini down the chest. 260Hisagi pulls.png|Hisagi pulls Kazeshini out of the ground. 265Hisagi and Renji discuss.png|Hisagi and Renji discuss the recent dwindling in Tōjū activity. 265Hisagi points out.png|Hisagi points out to Kazeshini how all of the Zanpakutō spirits are reaching their limits. 265Kazeshini prepares.png|Kazeshini prepares to return to Hisagi. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. Ep321HisagiIkkakuYumichikaMarechiyoVsReigai.png|The originals face off against the Reigai. Shuhei and Omaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing.png|Shūhei and Ōmaeda come up with a plan whilst fleeing. Hisagi Catches Gegetsubri.png|Hisagi catches the Reigai version of Gegetsuburi. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū aiding the injured Hisagi and Ōmaeda. Hisagi blocks Hitsugayas Ice.png Ep332IzuruHisagiWatch.png|Hisagi and Izuru see attack. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 20 Cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of DVD volume 20. Bleach Vol. 63 Cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of DVD volume 63. Music Covers Bleach Breathless Collection V5.png|Hisagi and Kazeshini on the cover of the fifth Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Bleach B Station S5V5.png|Hisagi, Kenpachi, and Ulquiorra on the cover of the fifth volume of the fifth Bleach B Station season. Hisagi Manga Images Profile Images 520.5Hisagi profile.png|Shūhei Hisagi. Soul Society arc 140Cover.png|Hisagi and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. 155Cover.png|Hisagi, Ichigo, Uryū, Hitsugaya, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 155. 182Cover.png|Hisagi and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Hueco Mundo arc -104Young Hisagi.png|Shuhei Hisagi as a child 100 years ago. -103Cover.png|Hisagi, Suì-Fēng, Mayuri, Byakuya, and Gin on the cover of Chapter -103. Fake Karakura Town arc 324Kazeshini.png|Hisagi releases his Shikai, Kazeshini. 325Cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of chapter 325. 328Cover.png|Hisagi, Ichigo, Renji, Sado, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 328. 337Tsuzuri Raiden.png|Hisagi uses Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden. 337Cover.png|Hisagi and Izuru on the cover of Chapter 337. 337Kubikake.png|Hisagi uses Kubikake to knock Ayon down. 367Hisagi intervenes.png|Hisagi asks if he can aid Komamura in battle. 368Cover.png|Hisagi and Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 368. Tosen stabs Hisagi.png|Hisagi is stabbed by Tōsen. 386Hisagi impales.png|Hisagi kills Tōsen. 376Cover.png|Hisagi and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 495Driscoll confronts.png|Driscoll and Hisagi about to fight. 503Hisagi is overpowered.png|Hisagi pushed back by his Sternritter opponent. 503Yamamoto arrives.png|Yamamoto saves Hisagi. 504Hisagi yells.png|Hisagi calls out to Yamamoto. 505Cover.png|Chapter Cover of 505. 505Yamamoto assures.png|Yamamoto tells Hisagi to not worry. 538Kensei brings.png|Hisagi is about to train with Kensei 538Mashiro punches.png|Mashiro punches Hisagi in the gut. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Shūhei and the others arrive to take on the Sternritter. 594Byakuya attacks.png|Byakuya attacks Hisagi, whom he suspects is brainwashed. 595Byakuya incapacitates.png|Byakuya incapacitates a brainwashed Hisagi. 595Hisagi pulls.png|Hisagi pulls Senbonzakura out of a wall. 595Hisagi attacks.png|Hisagi attacks Byakuya with both Senbonzakura and Kazeshini. 596Kensei punches.png|Kensei punches Hisagi after the latter attempts to attack him. 614Cover.png|Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 614. 621Shinigami fight.png|Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika fight off the eyeball creatures. 635Hisagi is shot.png|Hisagi is shot by Lille Barro. Covers Bleach cover 38.png|Hisagi on the cover of Volume 38. SJ2008-12-08 cover.png|Hisagi, Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Komamura on the cover of the December 8th 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. Hisagi Video Clips Kubikake.gif|Hisagi uses Kubikake Hisagi Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONHyorinmaruReturns.png|Hisagi and the others enter the Valley of Screams. MONBlackLightning.png|Hisagi and the others watch as black lightning flashes. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo Kurosaki returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRHisagiBlocksAttack.png|Hisagi blocks Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack. DDRHitsugayaKicksHisagi.png|Hitsugaya kicks Hisagi away. Fade to Black FTBHisagiUsesHyapporankan.png|Hisagi uses Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan. FTBIchigoHisagiClash.png|Hisagi clashes with Ichigo. FTBOozeMonsterRises.png|Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto watch as an enormous monster rises. FTBShinigamiRegroup.png|The captains appear before Hisagi and Rangiku. Category:Images